Solar cells (a.k.a. photovoltaic cells) are widely used for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. Several solar cells can be connected together to form a solar cell array. Such a solar cell array can be packaged into a photovoltaic (PV) module using various processes and encapsulate materials.
Electronic components and wiring are used to convert, gather, and transfer the generated electric current. During operation, some of the electronic components can generate or trap heat which can cause accelerated degradation of such components. Further, excessive heat can also permanently damage photovoltaic cells and/or cause temporary performance degradation.
Some known photovoltaic systems operate on principles, commonly referred to as “concentrated PV” in which optical elements are used to concentrate sunlight onto photovoltaic receivers. Such use of concentrated sunlight can exacerbate some thermal management related issues.